


14 穿错对方的衣服

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	14 穿错对方的衣服

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

14 穿错对方的衣服

在当天有工作的情况下睡过头对山田凉介和知念侑李两个人而言都是极为罕见的事情，匆匆忙忙出门以至于互相穿错了对方的衣服都没有注意到。  
虽然前一天早早睡下，但是睡之前翻云覆雨了好一会儿，内裤睡衣混在一起丢在床脚和地板上，早上赶时间兵荒马乱的，也不知道是真的没有注意到，还是有的人故意弄错了，毕竟穿错的是内裤。  
知念侑李——颜色款式中规中矩毫不出格。  
山田凉介——款式基础颜色怎么闷骚怎么来。  
把两个人的所有内裤混在一起10秒之内绝对能区分出各自所属。  
拿错了？天真，呵呵。

趁其他人拍摄杂志照片的时候，已经完成自己部分的知念咬牙切齿地对还在排队等候的恋人小声说：“凉介是故意的吧。”  
“什么？”  
知念耳朵通红，没有打腮红的脸颊看起来已经超出粉嫩的色度值了：“早上是你给我……”  
早上慌慌张张的，知念刚醒过来那会儿还有点想赖床的迷蒙，内裤和打底T恤都是山田把他半拖起来给他套上的。山田凉介那个时候应该是已经完全清醒的，所以拿错的几率微乎其微，某人绝对是故意的。  
“刚刚去洗手间被大酱问了。”平成跳团内就连去厕所也要成群结队的著名弟控有冈大贵先生其实并没有什么特别的意思，纯粹是发表了一下对内裤风格突然改变的弟弟的日常关心，这会儿估计已经把提过的问题和说过的话忘得一干二净了，会在意的只有感觉自己被抓包了的知念少年本人。  
“听不懂知念在说什么。”  
“少来了。”  
被知念板着脸狠狠瞪了的山田忍不住想笑起来，促狭地朝他挤眉弄眼：“知侑李不会觉得怪怪的吗？”  
——被大酱发现之前还没觉得有什么，大酱提过之后就莫名地有一种很羞耻的感觉。  
这么一想知念一瞬间觉得摄影棚的空调实在是太不给力了，只好强装镇定：“没有啊……”  
“没有觉得很空吗？”  
“……山田凉介你是觉得你自己有多大。”  
“可是我穿知念的会觉得紧哎……”  
这一句山田凉介是用大概只有两个人能听到的气音说出来的，知念几乎是靠口型变化才看清楚恋人说的什么。  
——这一个音节一个音节都能看得懂，怎么组成句子以后自己就理解不了了呢？”  
“山田凉介桑，你抽屉里唯二两条纯黑色平角内裤是某次你直接从片场去演唱会来不及回家让我帮你临时买的。”  
“所以呢？”  
“你的尺码和我是一样的。”知念侑李对着山田凉介翻了一个大大的白眼。

其实长袖打底T恤也是穿错了的。  
在山田凉介卡着点把知念侑李从被窝里挖出来趁着人还由于低血压迷糊着各种吃豆腐时，这个奇异的念头突然就出现在了他脑海里。  
这种难以描述的奇怪的像是满足了自己占有欲一样的念头——和平时即使衣服混放也没有拿错过的恋人互换贴身的衣物，让他最私密的部位一整天都被自己的气味浸淫着，也许他并不会注意到不合身的地方，也许会因为不舒适而发现端倪——这个总是把扣子扣到最上面一颗的在穿衣方面有着异样执着的恋人，在层层衣物之下、最贴近肌肤之处，仍然被自己所包围。


End file.
